The present invention pertains generally to paste containers such as those of the toothpaste variety, and more particularly to a dispenser which is attachable to the paste container, and which upon actuation delivers only a predetermined amount of paste to a user.
Paste containers such as tubes of toothpaste, tubes of caulking, and the like are well known in the art. Typically, the paste container is squeezed to deliver the paste contents through an opening or mouth to a user. One problem with such devices, is that it is difficult to control the exact amount of paste product that is dispensed. Oftentimes too much paste is squeezed out of the tube and is therefore wasted.
The present invention is directed to a paste dispenser for dispensing paste from a paste container such as a tube of toothpaste. The present invention makes it possible to deliver a predetermined amount of paste each time the dispenser is utilized. The present invention overcomes the wasteful problem of squeezing too much paste from the tube.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a paste dispenser for dispensing paste from a paste container includes a walled housing having a paste ingress opening and a paste egress opening. A pair of angularly spaced vanes are rotatably connected to the housing about an axis. A contoured surface remains in proximate relationship with the perimeter of the vanes as the vanes are rotated about the axis. Biasing means such as a spring urge the vanes to an initial paste-receiving position. The surface, first vane, and the second vane comprise a paste-receiving chamber having a gap disposed toward the paste ingress opening. The first and second vanes are rotatable from the first paste-receiving position to a second paste-dispensing position.
The present invention permits adjustment of the amount of dispensed paste. In one embodiment the angle between the vanes may be changed by bending to change the size of the paste-receiving chamber. In another embodiment, different size dispensers may be provided which dispense different amounts of paste (e.g. small, medium, or large) In accordance with an important aspect of the invention, when the vanes are rotated about the axis, said first vane comes into proximate relationship with the surface before second vane leaves proximate relationship with the surface.
In accordance with an important feature of the invention, the dispenser threadably engages the paste container.
In accordance with another important aspect of the invention, a hollow rubber coupling can be used to connect the paste dispenser to the paste container.
In accordance with another important feature of the invention, the second vane is angularly adjustable with respect to the first vane.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the invention, the first vane is larger than the second vane. The first vane travels along a first contoured surface and the second vane travels along a second contoured surface. A lip exists between the two surfaces, so that as the first vane is rotated, it will be stopped by the lip.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.